sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuel
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Vuel'thanel Sunwing *In-Game: Vuel *Nickname: Vuel, "Farstrider" *Alignment: True Neutral (Formerly Chaotic Good) *Guild: None *Title: "Retired" General and Lord Strategist of the Shattered Sun, Former Ranger-Lord of the Farstriders. *Race: Blood Elf *Class: Hunter *Professions: Skinning, Leatherworking =Physical Description= *Age: 167 years *Sex: Male *Hair: Dark Brown *Eyes: Green Glow *Weight: 150 lbs *Height: 6'2 *Garments/Armor: ((When Role Playing:)) Dark red and black armor pieces with the Shattered Sun tabard across it. * =Personality= Originally a man of pride and proud of his heritage, Vuel'thanel has as of late turned away from the Blood Elven way. Once a military-minded man, Vuel has become more sociable in recent times with all members of the Horde, finally being rid of the deep seated hatred for the Orcs and Trolls. Chivalrous to many of his friends and allies, he's the kind of ally you would want at your side. =History= Early Life Vuel grew up in Silvermoon City with his mother, father, and sister in quiet peace, following the teachings of the Holy Light and tending to the forest. During the first century of his life he grew to know the Eversong forest around his home quite well. So well in fact that he was given training as a Ranger when the time was right. Only a decade after his initial training did war finally reach Silvermoon when the Horde razed the borders of Quel'thalas in their quest for domination against the Alliance. Following this incident, he threw his full support with the Alliance, helping push back the invasion to its source in the Swamps of Sorrow. After helping win the Alliance front, Vuel returned home for a well deserved rest. It would not be long however for the events of the Third War to unfold. Soon, the Undead Scourge came knocking on the three Barriers in the lands of Quel'thalas. Vuel did what he could, leading teams of Farstriders against the threat. But when word came that the Ranger General Sylvannas had fallen in battle, then raised as a undead banshee, he knew that the battle was lost. Taking as many Rangers as he could, he began to hide away from the Scourge, then launched hit-and-fade attacks against the undead armies. It would be a couple years before Silvermoon, and Quel'thalas, would be retaken by the High Elves. Soon, their charismic Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider left to gather help from the Alliance. Time was to crawl at this period, for the rebuilding of Quel'thalas took quite some time to complete. Two more years passed before word came from Grand Magister Rommath that their beloved Prince had found a new world, one that could help them quench their thirst for magic. Following the Prince's actions carefully, Vuel made it his greatest goal to join him in Outland to help him. Recent Years After joining the Grand Council and earning the honor of joining its Protectorate, Vuel's impressions of Prince Kael'thas were shattered, when then-Chancellor Kurtalos took him to the Netherstorm, where he unsuccessfully negotiated with the Sunfury Blood Elves that guarded Mana Forge B'naar. Truely broken and depressed, he began to see other races in a new light, gaining new confidence and loyalty to Orcs and Trolls. However, he had sunk deeper into his magical addiction, moving from the Blue Power Stones that are found in the Un'Goro Crater to the Blood Stones that he obtained from a merchant in Shattrath. Moving though his addiction, he eventually turned to curing it once and for all. Using a Blue Dragon's essence, he infused itself into his soul, thinking that he had staved off the addiction within him. Unfortunately, the Dragon who went by the name Nivyngos was able to quickly take control of the misguided Blood Elf, and a great deal of chaos followed. But with the help of a kind Priestess, he was able to exorcise the essence from himself, returning his body to normal but regaining his addiction. He endured in anguish for many weeks before turning back to his roots and returning to the teachings of the Light. Now much more in control than ever before, he joined the Scryers in their quest to remove Prince Kael'thas from power, as well as leaving the Grand Council behind and being recruited into the ranks of the Symphony of Eternity. When the Scryers and Aldor began to organize the Shattered Sun Offensive, Vuel'thanel was lent to its command structure as a Strategist for the early part of the invasion effort. However, Vuel'thanel began to feel that the Offensive was a cause worth fighting for, and signed on completely, hoping that in his efforts that he can help rebuild his people's home and future. Having helped the Shattered Sun Offensive defeat Kil'jaden, Vuel'thanel went into early retirement and spent his time with friends in the Symphony. Only when the Lich King began his attacks in Orgrimmar did he return to the frontlines and join the cause in Northrend. During this time, the members of Raven's Flight, lead by then Ranger-Lord Khenti Sunseeker, left the Farstriders in disgust over their inaction of the siege of Undercity. Leaving with them, he took up the title and rank of "Stone Guard" within the Flight, attempting to press forward with the assault against any foe in Northrend. Recently, Vuel has been seen without his Symphony tabard, his hair returning to it's original deep red and military cut. Strangely, his once horrible scar and missing eye have returned to normal, and he has no recollection of losing it. He was last seen taking a long walk through Silvermoon, enjoying it's people, before leaving through the front gates. This was his final appearance, several months ago. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Hunter Category:Symphony_of_Eternity